February Fourteenth
by Eraser Raiin
Summary: At a Valentines Day party, Amy is making Tails feel more than a little jealous by "Hogging" a certain someone. How will he make Tails feel better? SonicxTails. Sontails oneshot.


_A/N: We all know what date February 14th is, don't we? Note: This fic contains Yaoi (malexmale) relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it!_

* * *

February 14th

It had been snowing all night.

A thick blanket of pure, white snow lay heavy on the ground, while huge flakes of thin ice still tumbled down from the sky.

The Mystic Ruins, which was usually lush and green, was now topped with nothing but white. On a small hill overlooking the forests and fields stood a lonely building, the home and workplace of a young teenage kitsune fox, by the name of Tails.

Staring out the window, the fourteen-year-old sighed. He loved seeing the snow, it was too stunning for words. It made him sad to think that the clean, smooth layer of ice would soon be messed up and kicked around, full of deep footprints.

Tails turned away from the window, his eyes scanning the room before him. Bright pink balloons and streamers lined the walls, a huge red banner hanging from the ceiling. There were pink hearts hanging everywhere too.

Tails screwed up his face in disgust, swivelling back to the window.

"What's the point?" He muttered quietly to himself, "Of having a whole day dedicated to love if you can't even share it with the one you're in love with?"

Tails didn't understand love. It was supposed to be a good thing, yet so far all it had done was confuse him, embarrass him, and force him to lie over and over again.

The doorbell suddenly rang, making Tails jump from his daydream.

"He's here!" Tails whispered to himself exitedly. He rushed to the door and pulled it open, his face falling as soon as he saw who it was.

Or rather, who it _wasn't_.

"Hey Tails!" Amy said cheerfully, reaching down to give her friend a quick hug. She rose up again, looking anxiously over his shoulder into the house. "Sonic here yet?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Tails mumbled. "You're the first one." He eyed the small parcel in her hand, neatly wrapped in scarlet paper.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

Amy held up the parcel. It sat tidily in her palm.

"Oh, that's just my present." She grinned. "You told us to bring one, right?"

"Yeah." Tails said quietly, regreting what he'd said about everyone bringing a gift for their secret crush, though Amy's was no secret to anybody.

The doorbell rang again, and Tails ran once again to answer it.

"Hi." Tails mumbled to the small crowd of his friends clustered outside his door. "Come on in. You're just on time."

***

"Hey, Tails," Amy said quietly as she sauntered over to him. "What's wrong?"

The kit sighed. His chin was in his hands, blue eyes staring miserably across the room at the happy people dancing to some old love song.

"Nothing." Tails insisted, failing to convince Amy at all.

"Sonic's not here yet." Amy observed. "Is that it?"

"No." Tails said hurredly, immediately blushing as he did so.

"I hope he gets here soon," Amy said impaitiently. "I want to give him his gift." She clamped her hand over her mouth and muttered an "Oops." They weren't supposed to say who their gift was for, and neither were they supposed to put who it was from on the actual label.

"Don't tell him, will you Tails?" Amy whispered.

Tails shook his head, sighing quietly.

Amy thanked him and went off to talk to her best friend, Cream.

Tails' eyes drifted to the window, and he noticed a blue figure standing there, waving at him.

"Sonic!" He whispered, his eyes sparkling. He ran over to the door, pulling it open immediately.

"Hey, Tails" Sonic grinned. "Sorry I'm late, bro."

"You're never late." Tails remarked. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Heh, I'd never let my little bro down, would I?" The hedgehog chuckled, ruffling Tails' hair a little.

"I'm glad you're here Sonic. I started to think tha-"

"SONIC!" Amy squealed, leaping on the hedgehog and squeezing him tightly.

"Ugh... Amy... I can't... breathe..."

Tails sighed, walking away in disgust. He heard Sonic shouting after him, but forced himself to ignore it.

"Hey Tails," A red echidna by the name of Knuckles whispered as the fox walked by him. "When do we give out the gifts? I really wanna see what she thinks of mine." He nodded towards Rouge the bat, his girlfriend.

"Well, now I guess." Tails sighed, glancing back over his shoulder at Sonic, who was trying to prise himself free from Amy's grip. "Now that everyone's here."

***

Sonic opened the tiny box, raising the contents as he held them in his fist. He knew that Amy was watching him from across the room. Glancing over at her, he slipped the little bracelet onto his wrist. It was way to small, the string digging into his skin and cutting off any hope of circulation.

"Ugh." He muttered to himself. "I hope Amy doesn't expect me to wear this forever."

The pink hedgehog ran over to him, pulling him into yet another lung-crushing hug.

"Did you like _your_ gift Sonic?" She asked hopefully.

Sonic growled, trying to escape from her grip.

"Amy... _get...off."_

Amy loosened her grip just enough so that Sonic could answer her question.

"Yes." He said flatly, no emotion at all in his voice. "It was nice, thanks for asking. I wonder who it could have been from."

Amy squeezed him tightly again.

"It was from me, silly!" She laughed. "I loved the gift you gave me, Sonic!"

Tails, who was sitting not far away and listenong in to their conversation, suddenly raised his head.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Sonic growled. "I didn't buy you anything."

"Don't be silly Sonic! I _know_ you did. Those shoes I told you I liked! They're so gorgeous! I'll wear them all the time!"

Tails felt hot tears filling his eyes.

"Amy, listen to me. I didn't buy those for you!"

"Of course you did! The label said: From your hedgehog admirer!"

Tails gave a small sob, before running hurredly out of the room into the cold night air.

"Tails, wait! Amy... Let go of me...I need to talk... to Tails..." He prised himself away from her grip, shoving her away, and running outside after Tails.

Tails couldn't help it. He didn't _want_ to cry. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks.

_How could you, Sonic?_ He thought to himself. _You knew... You knew, and yet you still wanted to keep her happy... How could you do this to me?_

"Tails!" Sonic ran over to the end of the runway, where Tails was standing.

"Leave me alone, Sonic. I don't want to talk to you."

"No, Tails please listen to me. I swear I didn't give Amy anything. She... she must've... read the label wrong or something..."

Tails shook his head in disbelief, sobbing quietly. Sonic walked over, resting his hands on the kit's shoulders. His hands slowly snaked around Tails' neck, and the kit was pulled into a tight hug against Sonic's chest.

"Please don't cry Tails." He whispered, rocking the fox gently back and forth. "I don't _like_ Amy. I'd never buy her a gift, not even for her birthday, I always pretend like I've forgot. You know I do."

Tails sniffed. "But... the label... she said..."

"Yeah. I think Shadow's got the eyes for her."

Tails giggled, resting his head on Sonic's warm chest. He could feel Sonic's heart beating gently.

"I got you something." Sonic said quietly, as if embarrassed to admit it.

"Really?" Tails whispered hopefully, looking up into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

Sonic pulled away for a second, holding out a small velvet box. A fine red ribbon was wrapped around it, tied into a neat bow.

"What's that?" Tails asked suspiciously, pointing to the tattered string tied around Sonic's wrist. Sonic pulled it off, tossing it over the cliff. They both watched it plummet down and down, until it dropped into the deep blue sea.

Sonic offered the box to Tails again. The kitsune took it gratefully, untying the thin red ribbon and opening the box up. His eyes widened.

"Sonic it's beautiful!" he gasped.

"You like it? Sonic grinned sheepishly. "You don't think... it's a little too... girly?"

"No, Sonic. It's perfect!" He gently lifted the small chain, letting it hang from his fingers. The silver chain was decorated with a small, sky-blue jewel in the shape of a teardrop.

"I thought... It would... go well with your eyes."

Tails smiled, snowflakes falling around him and landing on his cheeks. He gazed up at the hedgehog.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Sonic asked.

He gently took the pendant from Tails. The kitsune turned around, with his back to Sonic he pulled the chain around Tails' neck, fastening it at the back. The small blue jewel hung down Tails' chest, reflecting light from the stars and moon.

"It looks nice." Sonic grinned warmly.

Tails fiddled with the bright jewel, running his fingeres over the smooth surface. Sonic leaned down, laying his lips gently on Tails'. They remained like that for a while, kissing for minutes until they finally broke apart.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tails." Sonic whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Please reveiw! No flames. They make me sad._


End file.
